Monster Hunter: Erik The Adventurer
by NargacugaCraig
Summary: The story of Erik, a novice at the art of hunting, watch as he winds up in a long adventure with only starting gear. In the canteen, he was promised crazy lucky cat, but can he get back to yell at the felyne chef who promised him such luck?
1. Larry the Raven

**This is my first fanfic, so reviews are much appreciated! OK, here goes something!**

**Monster Hunter: The Adventurer, Erik**

Chapter 1

The day started like any other day, the sun would rise over the nest, putting a golden hue on everything but the ebony shadows. Larry, a raven with jet feathers and brown eyes that seemed to flame-out from his pupils, also started the day like another. Fly out of his nest on the biggest tree on the deserted island to search for insects, and since he was one of the few ravens on the deserted island, he ate the carpenter bugs that loved to come out on dawn. Out of his eye, he saw something to do rather than fly through the island taunting the jaggis.

There was a rathalos eating it's prey for the morning as well as Larry. He emitted an aura that seemed to say, _don't even think about coming near me_, but Larry had nothing to do, so he decided to pester the mighty rathalos. As the bored out of his mind raven flapped his wings and bringing him to the rathalos's back, the mighty creature was gorging on an unlucky aptonoth and didn't even slightly notice the bird.

Larry was looking at the rathalos's scales while pondering how to annoy the beast. The scales were about the size of a lid to a potion a hunter had littered while fighting a nargacuga he saw about a week ago. While the lid seemed to be plain tin, the scales were full of texture. Every scale wasn't the same, and each one seemed to have a slightly different hue of red, though it could be the sun shining more or less on the rathalos's body.

After admiring the scales, the king of the skies took off. So, the daring raven Larry struggled to the rathalos's ear in mid-flight. As the rathalos was landing, he shrieked as loudly as he could in his ear.

The rathalos cried in fear and seemed how to forget to fly, and Larry was just as scared. The only thing he didn't have was an escape plan. He decides to just take-off, but he crash-landed near a his body hurts, he got to see a giant rathalos tumbling down the cliff, which made it worth it.

The rathalos tumbled down and down and down until he reached the bottom. His body lay there, limp and lifeless. Just as Larry decided to investigate, a rathian swooped down to her mate's lifeless body. She whimpers to the rathalos, marks an area around him and leaves, while shedding a wyvern tear.

Larry finally deems the area safe and investigates the area. He flutters over to the lifeless body and stands on its head thinking, _I did this, I, Larry the Raven has killed an adult rathalos! I am the god raven now!_ However, he spy's a bipedal shape in the distance closing in on the scene and he knows it is a hunter. Larry decides to proudly stand on his foe's head, just as the hunter is roughly 10 meters away.

"What happened?" wondered the hunter, thinking aloud.

As the hunter notices Larry, the raven let's out a shriek of fury.

"A raven? It's acting like it has killed it, but how is it possible?" Ponders the Hunter once more, noticing the proud aura around the bird. "Well, I guess he killed it."

As the hunter carves up the blood free body of broken bones, he notices that the wings had recent activity. As the raven shrieks once more, he notices how it could happen as he screamed and then fell.

The Hunter with his new Hunter's Bow III had a bad landing on his back, but he thought it was worth the rathalos carves. As he gets up, he asks the raven it's name, but Larry just shrieks at him.

"I guess I'll call you Barely"

Larry, who somewhat knew English was appalled to this. He let out another shriek, but the hunter continued with the name.

"OK, Barely it is!" The hunter snickers to himself.

Larry leaves the area, he had his fun, now it was time to boast to that lady raven, Linda.

As the hunter leaves the area as well, he notices his teacher, Bianka.

"What the hell?" she exclaims at the sight of the dead rathalos and Erik, the hunter that just got his hunter's license not more than a month ago. "How the hell did you kill that?!"

"As much as I would like to say I killed it," Erik modestly says, "I think a raven did the job."

"How can you say that without a doubt in your mind?" Questions Bianka.

"There was a raven that I named barely was standing proudly on the head and shrieking at me!" He explains. "The wings looked like they were used recently when I found him, and my theory is that it shrieked at it without the thing noticing that Barely was near him!"

Bianka just face palms and carves up the monster as well, but she notices that the spinal cord was broken, as well as most of the bones.

From the sky, Larry sees the conversation, thinking bad thoughts about the male hunter, calling him Barely. He notices the male hunter has Jaggi armor, the funny looking hat and the arm guard on the right arm, also a shoulder guard on the same arm. He had a plain looking bow on his back, with a plain looking quiver as well.

The female, on the other hand, had High-rank Ivory Lagiacrus armor, with the white base coloration and a pink trim for the color. Unlike the male's armor, her armor had a strong, demanding aura around her, so Larry was wondering why someone with an important presence could put up with someone that looked like an average joe. But Larry had Linda to impress, and Larry had a Rathalos ruby to prove it!


	2. The Talisman

**Monster Hunter: A Strange Talisman**

Chapter 2

As Erik and Bianka head back from exploring the deserted island, they find something rather peculiar. Or, at least Erik. While Bianka was nagging to Erik how important iron ore was for various things while mining an ore deposit, Erik was sifting through the dirt. He found a pendant with a glimmering gold chain and what seemed to be a rathalos carved from pure ruby.

"Erik, are you even listening?" Said an enraged Bianka while Erik was stuffing one of his pockets. "Well?"

"Didn't you say that you need iron ore for bomb casings to make tranq bombs and dung bombs?" Said Erik, thinking from memory.

As Bianka rolled her eyes, they made way for the base camp. Once they got there, Bianka took out a nicely decorated Paw Pass ticket from the blue box, and put it in the red box.

"There, quest complete." Bianka sighed "Now we just have to wait for the felynes."

"Why are you talking about them like that!? You know they will come, and we get to ride a boat to a wonderful hotel..." Erik rambled on.

As Erik went through his never-ending rambling that would put a devil jho into instant rage, Bianka just rolled her eyes as she had to put up with this for almost a month now.

"Hunters, we have come to get you out!" exclaimed an over-enthusiastic felyne.

This over-enthusiastic felyne had the regular white fur,and had a pattern of a boat on its belly, that also showed a felyne on it. He also had calm, green peaceful eyes and a rather long tail for felynes.

"Huzzah! Our savior has come!" Shouted Erik in the same enthusiastic state as the felyne in front of him.

"No worries!" Said the cat, "I, Thomas, will get you safely to a hotel, with another pair of hunters!"

As they got on the boat, the few other working felynes had the same symbol as Thomas, too. Bianka went down into the deck, but Erik just went to the top of the helm with Thomas.

"You must be a happy cat on this boat, Thomas." said Erik, hoping to get a conversation without it turning into a lecture.

"I sure am, some hunters give me trinkets, while others ask me to help them figure out what a talisman does." explained Thomas.

"Cool! I found something that I guess is a talisman, but it has a peculiar shape. I think it is a rathalos..."

"What?! If it has a golden chain, then it has to be a very rare pendant with unremarkable powers!"

"I guess that means you get to inspect it, to see what super powers it has!"

As Erik handed the pendant to Thomas, the cat began inspecting the necklace in awe. Finally, he said something.

"This gives you nothing..." He says sadly "Well, at least it is a carved rathalos ruby!" He meows, trying to uplift the spirit of the hunter.

"You are right, it does look amazing, bet it would cost a fortune to buy this thing..." Erik trailed on, thinking.

They continued their talk until they reached their destination. They got of the boat with another pair of hunters Bianka was talking to. As they reached the hotel, the very first thing Erik did was eat. He ate an aptonoth burger with a glass of milk. Soon, it became night and he went to bed.

He awoke to a note from Bianka, or at least was since he couldn't find it, as he put on his talisman instead of finding a note by the exit to the room. Erik suspected that Bianka thought he was ready to go out on his own, but the note said the following _Don't go without me, just talking with my new friend, I will be back by 10._

Erik got an early ride to the guild at 8 in the morning by the same boat that had Thomas. They had another long conversation, back to Tanzia Port. Once they were within 10 minutes of the place, Thomas gave him a gift.

"Here is a gift, for helping me with my utter loneliness" mewed Thomas. "I call it a vacuum, it is in development, but the idea came from my boss, to clean the boat better. It sucks stuff in, but you have to empty the bag if it gets to full."

"I don't know why your boss would think it needs to become a better looking boat, it looks like it is on its first voyage!" said Erik, holding the vacuum.

It was a small device, maybe the same size as a cat or something. It was gray, and it had a two-way button. He also discovered a panel that said _Lighting bug_, so he guessed he had to put a lightning bug in there.

Once he got back to Tanzia Port, he didn't know there was an enraged Bianka back at the hotel, vowing to murder him. But Erik didn't know that he was going to embark on an adventure, that would make anyone who knew him seem like he was a distant memory. But, first thing is first, he was going to eat moss pork and jumbo bread, because it was his favorite. The chef said to him that he had got the food skill, Crazy Lucky Cat, and he would have good luck, if not great luck.

"Thank you very much !" Erik said gratefully to the felyne chef. "Now, let's go see that great Jaggi!"

Erik made his way from the canteen to the quest board, but no one wanted to hunt a great jaggi. _I guess I'll have to do this alone,_ he thought. So he got a quest from the quest gal to hunt a great jaggi in the deserted island, and departed. Erik is on his way to an unknown adventure, and unknown mayhem.


	3. The Strange Orange Faced Man

**When I pressed the "proofread" button, it showed that some of this stuff is "complex". Have fun with this "complex" chapter. Also, aliens!**

- The Orange Faced Man -

Chapter 3

As Erik boarded the large wooden ship, he noticed there were many tourists on board, like he was the only one on board that was out to get and kill a monster. There were people, and a few wyverians here and there. Some were obviously drunk, laughing for what seemed like no reason. A felyne soon shouted at the top of his lungs that the ship was nearing the volcano and almost everybody cheered.

"Psst, over here hunter!" someone whispered to the hunter. He looked around, but saw nothing. "Over here!" the mystery man said more loudly, and the hunter pin-pointed his location.

It was coming from the entrance to the ship's cargo hold, where they usually store captured monsters. As he made his way there, there was a hunter with a barroth mace and shield, telling him to help out with a problem. As Erik got closer, he noticed the hunter had lagiacrus armor on. As the hunter escorted Erik below the deck, where there was a bit of trouble. The cacophony of the drunken idiots above had awoken their rather large qurupeco.

"Any ideas? Our stop is the volcano." the hunter said to Erik.

The other 3 hunters were like Erik, jaggi armor, but with different weapons. One had a metal bagpipe, another with jaggi dual swords, and the last one with an iron gospel.

"I think I have an idea," said Erik, looking at the damaged qurupeco pecking at the hunters. "I have some fish, maybe if give it some fish, it will stay calm... I mean, they like fish, right?"

So, Erik reached into his bag and brought in some golden fish he found, and gave it to the obviously scared qurupeco, hiding in the corner of the cargo hold. The bird cautiously took it from Erik's hand, and started eating. Now that the qurupeco trusted him a bit, he gave it some more and the bird calmed down. Then in a swift movement, Erik broke all the ounces of trust he had made by covering the bird's face with a bag. The qurupeco screeched, trying to get Erik's bag of his head. After he had tied the bag securely to the bird's head, and the pesky bird wyvern was blinded and didn't have a clue what was happening.

"We have reached the volcano city!" Cried a felyne and loud noises originating from above followed his cry.

This freaked out the qurupeco so much that it tried to fly away, but the dumb bird its head on the deck, knocking him out. Erik also helped getting out the qurupeco out of the cargo hold to the volcano city.

"Next stop, the deserted island!" said the felyne as the drunk passengers followed the hunters and their qurupeco.

Only one man came from the volcano, he had curious hair as it almost stood on end, but curled at the end. What was more, he had possibly the most orange face in the world. He had a plain, tan suit with a strange-looking badge. He shook hands with the all the crew members, and saw Erik.

"So, I'm guessing you're a hunter?" the strange, orange faced man questioned Erik.

"Yes" replied Erik, bluntly saying it because there was a voice inside his head. _Why are you talking to this guy? He's trouble!_

"What if I told you, that we were put here by extraterrestrials?" the man questioned again.

"Then I wouldn't believe you."

"Why not? We have all of these neat, modern tools that we have for killing the monsters of this world, but nothing much else! We have no idea who our ancestors were, so they have to be _extraterrestrials!_ There is no way we could have made it here just by our people, with no help while monsters would kill our ancestors, we would have to be extinct before we came this far!"

"Then why would they put us here?" the hunter asked, trying to throw him off guard so he didn't have to deal with this.

"That's actually very simple!" He said "They want us to rid the world of the monsters so the extraterrestrials can live in this world without having to kill the monsters themselves."

"I don't know" Erik said, "If they had the power to get us here, I think they would have the power to eradicate entire species without having to land." _That should throw him off _he thought.

Before Erik thought about being a monster hunter, he was a little interested in aliens, but it didn't pop-up very much, since it was an outlandish thing to think about.

"You are a very stubborn hunter" the strange man said as he went to the side of the ship, looking out, but his hair didn't seem to move in the wind, it just stayed there, as if it was a nargacuga's fur.

Just as Erik walked down into the cargo hold, the man said "What if they didn't want to kill the monsters themselves because they might also eradicate other important species as well?"

_Oh no_ Erik thought as the man rushed back to him.

As the man talked more nonsense about aliens, Erik saw the outskirts of the deserted island.

"I'm sorry," Erik said, finally seeing heaven of the island, where he would get to hunt all by himself, with no crazy people who talk about aliens, "but I have to get ready for my hunt."

"OK" said the crazy man "but please take into consideration of what I said!"

"Don't worry!" lied Erik, "I will!"

With that annoying guy gone, he made sure his precious Hunter's Bow 3 was in the right condition for hunting, and checked his bag.

"Potions, check. Energy drinks, check. Paint balls, check. Coatings, check."

Erik was ready to go hunting, to bag a Great Jaggi on his own.


End file.
